The present invention has been developed in connection with problems encountered when making service specific adaptations to the requirements of the individual customer in a network.
The problem is that the respective service logic is highly integrated into the switching logic of the core network. This means that new service logic and service adaptations may require changes in the core switching functions. This again makes it very hard to make customer specific adaptations to the service layer.
For example, big changes in the IN services can not be made without updating the switches in the network, i.e. even if the control in reality is between the handset and node 1 in the network, there is “transport equipment” that also has to be updated as service control uses the same control data/mechanisms/paths as these transport nodes.